Roxas' Little Dilemma
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: AkuRoku- When Roxas starts feeling these strange urges towards his dorm mate in college, where does he turn to? The internet, of course. But I bet he didn’t expect said red head to walk right on in while he’s relieving himself. SMUT, ONESHOT, ETC


Heh heh.. I've had this idea in my mind for the longest, and I mean LONGEST time! Just an extremely smutty, absolutely sexy AkuRoku fic. (giggles)

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Me no own? Me no make money.

Warnings: MASTURBATION. .. okay, just thought I'd warn you guys. OOC. Roxas being all masochistic.

Summary: When Roxas starts feeling these strange urges towards his dorm mate in college, where does he turn to? The internet, of course. But I bet he didn't expect said red head to walk right on in while he's relieving himself.

Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, slight MarluxiaRoxas

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

It was hot. Extremely, extremely hot. It was the first few days before the classes started at Trinity University, and Roxas had moved in to find that the dorm was also occupied by another man. An extremely sexy man, at that. One who's flaming hair could have represented the fiery season of summer, and a body to match the amazing ness. And, unfortunately for Roxas, he was hopelessly in love with that man.

--- --- ---

And we zoom in on our Blondie, who was sitting with his feet in the campus pool, a cloth T-shirt hanging off his abdomen, blue swim shorts below them. His friends Pence, Olette and Hayner had gone to get some sea salt ice cream across the street, leaving the blue-eyed teen to watch the other groups of teens around the pool. He went undisturbed for some ten minutes.. Until _they_ showed up. He didn't realize it until he heard somebody sit next to him.

" So you're Axel's dorm mate! I mean, damn, he told me you were cute.. But, this is more than I expected." Roxas jumped to look at who was sitting next to him, seeing another blonde that he had met once before.

" I'm Larxene, the official boss of Axel." She said, grinning at him. She was wearing probably the most revealing bathing suit at the pool; a green string bikini. That, if Roxas were straight, he would probably swoon over. Instead, he looked just plain confused.

" He.. wha?" He blinked. He looked to his right where another blonde had sat down; Larxene's cousin Demyx.

" Axel's dorm mate?" He asked curiously.

" Yup! Isn't he just adorable?"

" True that. Axel might have a little competition if you're his pick of the litter." Demyx smirked at him, going to touch his cheek before a foot sent him flying into the water. Roxas seemed absolutely petrified as he looked up to see a certain older red-head standing there with a thoroughly pissed look on his face.

" Demmy, I love you and all, but you have Zexion. Go attempt to molest him."

Larxene might have said something; Roxas didn't hear her. Instead, his eyes and mind were too busy with the amazing body standing in front of him. Said red-head was wearing a red pair of swim trunks, and _no_ shirt, his messy array of spikes hanging down over his face and shoulders.

" You'll have to excuse him, he's unfaithful to Zexion." He was saying. Roxas opened his mouth to say something before someone shouted his name. He turned and looked at the other side of the pool to see Pence, Olette and Hayner back with the ice cream. He climbed to his feet.

" Um, I-I have to go." He mumbled quickly, running off to meet up with his friends.

" Aww, that's adorable." Larxene cooed as Demyx climbed out of the pool, glaring at Axel.

" I hate you. A lot."

" I love you too, Demmy."

" So, Axel. That's the 'amazingly gorgeous and absolutely fuckable cutie' that you're living with? I thought you liked having the dorm to yourself." Larxene commented, stretching back as Demyx ran over to Zexion, snatching his towel and curling up next to the reading bluenette.

" Hell yes. Who else would it be?"

" Well, if that's the case, I gladly have something you might want to borrow.."

--- --- ---

Roxas groaned loudly, his cheeks a flushed red. A steamy photo of a nude man was pulled up on the screen; the only reason why was because of who the man was.

" Hahh.. A-ah.." He moaned, arching his back, one hand working away at his aching erection, beads of pre cum streaming down the shaft as he pumped harder. " Axel.." He murmured breathily, shuddering as he came into his own hands, regaining his awareness of his surroundings after a moment, placing his other hand behind him to keep him from falling backwards, leaning back on both of them. His eyes closed after a moment, still breathing heavily. All was well..

His eyes flew open as metal snapped around his wrists. He jolted up, suddenly remembering that he hadn't pulled his swim trunks back up.

" W-what the--!"

" Sorry, but you're under arrest." Came a smooth voice in his ear. " Doing something so incredibly sexy without a partner just has to be against the law."

--- --- ---

Axel stuffed the piece of 'equipment' that he had borrowed from Larxene into his back pocket, pulling his keys out. He was, in a way, disappointed that the cute blonde had run away from him so quickly. He had shown up a week after Axel; he had been surprised in two ways. One being that last year he had had the dorm to himself. Two being that the first year was absolutely, positively, _extremely _fuckable. He knew almost nothing about him, though.. except that he would really love to get his hands on that perfectly shaped ass.

He had made a decision when Larxene had leant him the toy. That he was going to use it on said blonde. And the younger male was going to love it. The kid had to love sinful pleasure; there were rumors going around that he had dated Marluxia last year, and he was as sinful and rough as sinful and rough got. But that decision had been cut short.

" A-ah.." Axel looked surprised at the quiet moans coming from down the hall. " Axel.." Okay. Now he was just plain confused. Roxas had shown no interest in him, and now he was.. _masturbating_ to him?

Axel smirked. This was going to make his plan all that more easier. After all, a willing partner was always easier. Not that Roxas wouldn't have been willing long enough if things had gone as planned.

He quietly made his way down the hall to Roxas' room, making sure to slide on some slippers in place of his sandals. He peeked around the corner in time to see Roxas brace himself with a white-covered hand, triggering a reaction from Axel's pants.

_Hott.. _he thought, quietly slipping into the room. It was easy enough, Roxas seemed to be dazed. He was about to snap his weapon onto Roxas, but something distracted him on the laptop screen.

_Damnit, Demyx! When I say, ' Happy birthday, these are for your eyes only', I mean don't put them on the internet!!_

Realizing that Roxas was about to fall asleep, he quickly pulled out the pair of handcuffs that Larxene had given him, locking him in place on Roxas' wrists.

" Sorry, but you're under arrest." He purred. " Doing something so incredibly sexy without a partner just has to be against the law." He plopped down behind the blonde, pulling him into his lap.

" A-A-Axel!? I-I-- what are you doing!?" He stuttered, turning possibly the darkest red that Axel had ever seen. His gaze soon wandered over Roxas' shoulder to the newly-awakened erection that was pushing against the waist band of the swim trunks Roxas was wearing. He licked his lips.

" Helping you. It seems like you need it." He smirked, using one of his hands to reach around the blonde's torso, the other grasping the aching member firmly, causing him to stop struggling as if the strength had been stolen away from him with that single touch. " Hrm? Is that a sensitive spot?" Axel squeezed him hard, causing him to shiver and moan.

" Nn.." He bit on Roxas' ear, causing him to moan again as a small pearl of blood formed.

" A bit of a masochist, are we? Well.. What else can I expect from a former lover of Marluxia's?" Cerulean eyes shot open, as far as Axel could tell from his sudden stop in struggle.

" How did you.. How did you know about that?" He asked quietly, silenced by a dull thumb-nail pressing into the head of his pulsing member. " Ahh.."

" Things travel fast around here." Axel smirked as his free hand began to toy with the hard, pink nubs on the blonde's chest, squeezing and rolling between his thumb and forefinger.

" Hah.. S-stop.." Roxas moaned, his back arching slightly; he knew that he was going to release again. And soon.

" I wouldn't go against your wishes." Roxas relaxed slightly. " Which is why I'm not stopping."

_What!?_ He mentally screamed. He had told him to stop, not keep going!

" Your obviously enjoying this." The red head seemed to have read his mind, licking up and down his neck, continuing the rough and uneven motions with his hands, a final squeeze to the erection caused Roxas to buck his hips, moaning loudly as he exploded in Axel's hand. He quite basically collapsed against the red head, panting and groaning heavily.

" That was quite a release.." Axel commented, pushing the blonde down onto the bed stomach-down. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a leather strap with a chain attached to it. He swiftly fastened it to Roxas' neck.

" W-what the hell!? I'm not wearing this!"

" You don't have much of a choice." The older man was busying himself with removing the slightly damp swim trunks and T-shirt from his own body, tossing them to the floor. " I trust that you're not a virgin." He lowered himself onto his back, pulling Roxas up so that his hips were spread over the red head's proudly arching member, which was pressing against his entrance.

" I-I'm not going to--"

" Yes. You are. I heard who's name you were moaning while touching yourself like that; I have to say that I must be pretty lucky." He yanked on the chain, bringing Roxas' ear down to his mouth. " Now, _ride me._" He saw the blonde's face go completely red as he pulled back slightly, the metal from the handcuffs clinking behind his back. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before, without any warning, forced himself down onto Axel. Axel let out a sharp moan, Roxas inhaling quietly in pain as he adjusted. Which, in Axel's case, was good; he might not have been able to last a moment if the teen had moved his hips an inch. Roxas seemed so incredibly pure, though he was extraordinarily tight.. As if he had been torn up from the inside before.

Axel felt a slight pang of guilt. Marluxia had a reputation to be the roughest in bed. And Roxas was small for his age, already tight as could be.. He had probably gotten a lot worse than the others who had fooled around with the pink-haired biology professor.

The troubling thoughts were soon tossed aside as Roxas raised his hips, driving himself down onto Axel again. Axel let out a low moan, but it was nothing compared to the delicious sounds that Roxas was making.

" Hahh.. Ah.. A-Axel.." He moaned, his back arching slightly as Axel grasped his hips, pulling him down harder and harder.

" I want you to scream when you come.." He purred. " To scream my name." He bucked his hips up, ramming against the blonde's prostate, causing him to gasp loudly and let loose a long string of moans. " Not moan, not whimper.. Scream." Roxas nodded weakly as Axel bucked upwards again, gaining the same reaction as last time, knowing the younger male was close. It took only one more thrust for both of them to release; Roxas screaming the red head's name.

The younger boy rolled off of Axel, the metal digging into his wrists. Axel smiled slightly, reaching over and sliding the clasp on the cuffs, sliding them off. Roxas rubbed his wrists, still breathing heavily. Axel chuckled slightly, leaning over and kissing the blonde.

" I'm going to have to thank Larxene.." He muttered after Roxas broke the kiss off.

" I was never in love with Marluxia." Axel looked at him with a confused look. " About what you said earlier. He.. I was returning a favor." The blonde was looking away from Axel, sitting up. The redhead also sat up, looking even more confused.

" What are you talking about?"

" I.. he used to be a teacher at my high school. I was failing in biology and he upped my grade.. He said it was free of cost." He looked close to tears, now. " I only got into this college because of that.. And I didn't know that he was going to be teaching here. He.. He caught me the day before I moved in and told me that if I didn't sleep with him then he was going to tell the university director.." He covered eyes with his hands. " I-I didn't know what to do.. My mom was so proud that I got in and-- and I couldn't give her the disappointment of getting kicked out.." Axel saw the tears leaking down his face, now. " I was never his lover.." He jumped in surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

" Roxas, you should have told someone. Your Sora's brother, he would have gotten Riku to do something.." Axel whispered, kissing the younger boy's cheek. " You shouldn't have let him do that to you." He gently tightened his grasp, moving his kisses to his neck. " Don't ever let anyone do something like that.. If you don't want it." He gently kissed his lips. " I love you, Roxas." Roxas seemed to be in shock, before burying his face in Axel's bare chest, tears mixing with the white fluid from his own body.

" I-I love you too, Axel.." He choked out between sobs.

And so the two shared a love-filled evening.

--- --- ---

The next day, two things happened.

One: Roxas finally learned why Sora had been so sore whenever Riku had slept over.

Two: Marluxia turned up black, blue and unconscious in front of the campus hospital.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Gaah. This stupid fic took me a total of three hours, three cans of Pepsi and a box of cookies. You all had better appreciate it.. Because there are no more cookies to give. (insert evil laugh here) Review!


End file.
